The Never Ending Movie
The Never Ending Movie is a series by catboy. It started out unpopular but grew in popularity every episode. After the first 101 episodes, there was a short-lived spin-off called virtual war, but it was canceled due to unpopularity First 101 Episodes Plot Edgar, Eva, and 13 get involved in a prank war, which escalates very high. Eventually, they get seperated as a result of major pranks. Edgar gets kidnapped by aliens. 13 contracts a deadly disease called copyritis, making him do everything more than one time. Meanwhile, in China, a karate prodigy named Shung Hee gets distracted in a karate tournament by his crush, causing him to lose the tournament. He gets kidnapped by aliens, but he escapes and lands in America. While he fends for himself, Edgar also escapes from the aliens, but lands in the middle of nowhere. While wandering in the desert that he landed in, he finds a talking sack. This sack leads him to a mysterious button, but it disappears before he can push it. All the characters run around in circles. Meanwhile in space, it is revealed that two characters, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, are controlling the episode. It is revealed that Tabuu is controlling the hands. Meanwhile, Shung Hee figures out basic English. Somehow, each twin, plus 13 and Shung Hee start gaining powers like Super Speed, Strength, Smarts, and and Super Karate skills. Toghether they defeat their Aliens, and trap their parents (who they find have been working with the aliens) Disgusted with this, Tabuu starts to wreck havoc on the earth with Master hand and Crazy hand. Our heroes defeat them with horrible music, but then they get in a fight with Tabuu. Their powers don't work, horrible music doesn't work, and Shung Hee's guilt trip doesn't work. But then Edgar finds the button that he found in the desert. He pushes the button, and Tabuu dies. Reboot The series is to be rebooted soon. Reboot Plot Strange happenings are still happening, even after Tabuu has been defeated. Meanwhile, Zimmer Twins users land in the same desert Edgar wandered around in. Playlist First 100 Parts Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 Part 13 Part 14 Part 15 Part 16 Part 17 Part 18 Part 19 Part 20 Part 21 Part 22 Part 23 Part 24 Part 25 Part 26 Part 27Part 28 Part 29 Part 30 Part 31 Part 32 Part 33 Part 34 Part 35 Part 36 Part 37 Part 38 Part 39 Part 40 Part 41 Part 42 Part 43 Part 44 Part 45 Part 46 Part 47 Part 48 Part 49 Part 50 Part 51 Part 52 Part 53 Part 54 Part 55 Part 56 Part 57 Part 58 Part 59 Part 60 Part 61 Part 62 Part 63 Part 64 Part 65 Part 66Part 67 Part 68 Part 69 Part 70 Part 71 Part 72 Part 73 Part 73.5 Part 74 Part 75 Part 76 Part 77 Part 78 Part 79 Part 80 Part 81 Part 82 Part 83 Part 84 Part 85 Part 86 Part 87 Part 88 Part 89 Part 90 Part 91 Part 92 Part 93 Part 94 Part 95 Part 96 Part 97 Part 98 Part 99 Part 100 (Finale) Continuation Part 101 Part 102 Part 103 Part 104 Part 105 Part 106 Part 107 Part 108 Part 109 Part 110 Part 111 Part 112 Part 113 Part 114 Part 115 Part 116 Part 117 Part 118 Part 119 Part 120 Part 121 Part 122 Part 123 Part 124 Part 125 Part 126 Part 127 Part 128 Part 129 Part 130 Part 131 Part 132 Part 133 Part 134 Part 135 Part 136 Part 137 Trivia *The title (but not the plot) is inspired from the actual movie The Never Ending Story *The song catboy (this is a recurring joke) sings in episode 102 is Guilty All The Same by Linkin Park, and in episode 109 its Back To The Shack by Weezer. In episode 110, it's This Gigantic Robot Kills by MC Lars. In episode 112, it's All The Small Things by Blink-182. In episode 118, it's I Don't Wanna Be Here Anymore by Rise Against. *When 13 mentions the iHeartradio music festival in episode 111, the festival was actually going on at the time the episode was released. Poster Big shout-out to Ima (Loverlover22) for this poster! Category:Catboy's Stuff Category:Series